Of Keronians and Pekoponians
by Interested Fan
Summary: Adopted from ciTohCysP. For four years the Keronians, that had inhabited the Hinata household and brought so much fun (or trouble according to Natsumi), had been missing and now some new students join the school. Will the Pekoponians find out what happened to their froggy friends? I left her original extra notes in case anyone was wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Guess who don't own jack shit? Me. But guess who DOES own the plot? That's right, me again.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Chapter 1**

"_Kero kero kero_…"

Oh no, she knew what that laugh ment.

"Are we really going to go through with this sarge?" Tamama's unsure voice came from the other side of the basement door.

"Well what other choice do we have? We can't exactly ignore it." Giroro asked.

"Kukuku, wellllllll, we could always-"

"No," Dororo cut Kururu off sharply, "This is our only option left."

"Well then if were all decided, then we have to go and get ready." Keroro said, an air of finality hung around the leaders words as everyone else fell silent.

No one moved.

"See! They're totally up to something!" Natsumi hissed quietly standing up from leaning against the door and turning to her dark blue haired younger brother.

Fuyuki sighed, "You're just being paranoid sis, they're _always _up to _something_."

Fuyuki turned around and climbed up the ladder leading to the rest of our house, "I've got homework to do and I'm getting hungry, come join me when you're finished spying on the frogs." He called down from upstairs.

Natsumi just sighed and pressed her ear back against the wooden door, trying to hear more of the stupid frog's _secret meeting_.

After a moment more of silence Giroro spoke up, "I'm gonna go get ready, you all should too."

She heard footsteps getting closer but before she realised what was happening the door swung inwards and a small red frog like alien with a scar across his left eye and a chibi yellow skull on his bark red hat stood before the pink haired girl. He looked up and huffed quietly before moving past her and going upstairs.

"Then I had better get going as well." Said Dororo, the light blue frog with a white mask covering the bottom half of his face and a yellow four pointed star on his chest, as he brought his hands up in a generic ninja like movement and immediately seemed to teleport out of the room in a puff of smoke.

"I have to go all the way back to Momoka's place to get ready!" Tamama, the dark blue frog with the pointed heart symbol said with a sense of panicked urgency as he fled the room, Natsumi had to dodge out of the way to let the tadpole tailed frog past.

Then Kururu, the yellow frog with headphones and swirly glasses stood up with a small chuckle and walked over to the mini fridge that served as a secret entrance to their secret base.

As the fridge door closed Keroro solemnly stood up, the leader's star encrusted on his green body. He looked up at me for a moment but said nothing before following the Sergeant Major through the mini fridge.

'What was that about?' Natsumi thought in utter confusion, 'No last remark, no what are you doing here, no why were you spying on us?'

She stood there for a moment trying to process the scene that had just unfolded before her, 'There is _definitely _something going on here!'

That was four years ago… And that was the last time she saw the five of them.

**Horray! This is my first Fanfic so any advice is welcome. Sorry chapter 1 is so short, though it's really more of a prologue. Chapter 2 is coming out soon and I'm working on chapter 3 so those will be up shortly… That is as long as school doesn't get in the way.**

**I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**

**I felt the original authors notes needed to stay. They are so amusing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Guess who don't own jack shit? Me. But guess who DOES own the plot? That's right, me again.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Chapter 2**

Beep... Beep... Beep…

Fuyuki rolled over lazily in his sleep.

_Beep_… _Beep_… _Beep_…

He cracked one eye open and light flooded in from the half open curtains.

_BEEP_… _BEEP_… _BEEP_…

"Gah! Fine!" Fuyuki sat up quickly in bed and slammed his hand down on the snooze button, "Stupid alarm…"

"Fuyuki! Wake up! Today's the first day of school, remember?" Natsumi's voice floated up from downstairs with the smell of delicious breakfast.

"I'm coming!" He shouted with renewed vigor as he hopped cheerfully out of bed and rummaged through his dresser for some clean clothes to wear.

He scrambled to get dressed in a light blue shirt with a cartoon alien's head on the front and a plain pair of jeans and stopped only for a moment to glance in the mirror and make sure he didn't have bed head. His appearance really hadn't changed much in these last few years, though he had hit a growth spurt so he was nearly as tall a Natsumi now. Then he grabbed his backpack and sped downstairs eager to start his first day of his sophomore year.

Natsumi looked up from cooking blueberry pancakes and bacon and said, "Oh, you're up! Could you grab the orange juice from the fridge?"

Natsumi had also changed somewhat in the past four years, she had decided to grow out her pink pigtails so now whenever she let her hair down everyone remarked about how much she looked like her mother, despite not having glasses, black hair, or some of Aki's other _noticeable features_.

"Yeah, no problem." Fuyuki set down his backpack next to the kitchen table and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open, inside something caught his eye, a single sweet potato sitting on the shelf next to leftover chinese take out.

"Hey sis, you do know sweet potatoes go in the cupboards right? Not in the fridge." I asked quizzically taking the oversized red-ish potato in my hand.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't buy any sweet potatoes.." She trailed off as she glanced over and saw the potato.

"Then where did it come from?" He shrugged it off and placed the potato on the counter, but Natsumi kept staring transfixed at the vegetable.

Fuyuki took the orange juice out of the fridge and shut the door with a thunk sealing the cool air inside. The closing refrigerator door snapped Natsumi out of her trance and she went back to cooking muttering something under her breath about coincidences and losing her mind.

When the food was ready Natsumi and Fuyuki sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Aki, their mother, unfortunately was out early that morning doing some extra work at her job as a manga editor, the two teens rarely saw her as she was almost always busy.

During breakfast Natsumi kept glancing over at the sweet potato, Fuyuki knew what she was thinking, but he didn't say anything.

'There was no way Giroro, who has been missing along with the other members of his platoon for the past _four years_, had suddenly come back to Earth, _broken_ into their house, put a _potato_ in their _fridge_, and then left without doing _anything_ else… At least I didn't think so.' He thought somewhat unsure of himself.

After a short breakfast, Natsumi and Fuyuki put their dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed their backpacks ready to head out the door.

"Hey Fuyuki, you go on ahead, I need to check on something..." Natsumi said weakly, lacking her usual confident and authoritative tone.

"Yeah, I think I do too." He responded with a reassuring smile.

The two siblings walked briskly over to the alcove beneath the stairs and opened up a trap door leading down an old rusty ladder and into short concrete hallway. The damp air hung heavily over the two as they stood side by side before the peeling green painted door with a faded yellow star. Natsumi reached out tentatively and turned the knob pushing the door inwards and revealing that nothing had changed since they had last been down here to check. All of Keroro's old stuff had been pushed over to the side by a looming tidal wave of cardboard boxes as most of the room was now used for storage space.

A single tear fell from Natsumi's eyes as sadly she closed the door again with a trembling hand.

"Come on, were gonna be late for school." Fuyuki urged softly was he lead his older sister back upstairs.

The two of them left the basement and Natsumi composed herself before they headed out the door to hurry to school.

Fuyuki was worried about Natsumi, he knew how much she cared for Giroro, even if she never said it outloud. Where as he was just a friend to Keroro, she and Giroro had so much more, he knew it was hard dealing with the pain of losing a loved one so suddenly, so he did his best to support her emotionally as she supported him physically by doing the dishes and cooking their meals.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki's overjoyed voice came from above them as the not-so-subtle ninja dropped down from the tree overhead and landed in an overdramatic ninja-like pose beside her friend on the sidewalk.

"Hey Koyuki!" Fuyuki greeted her happily completely unphased by her grand entrance, he was used to her dropping in unexpectedly and often appearing from thin air, as she did it every other time she arrived.

"I can't _wait _for school!" She exclaimed moving on quickly to the next topic.

"Yeah! Our first day as juniors!" Natsumi replied excitedly.

Natsumi and Koyuki chatted joyously catching each other up on anything new as they walked, for the two friends hadn't seen each other since the end of the last school year. Every summer the young ninja girl went to the remote mountainside of Japan and trained rigorously to make up for time lost during the school year.

"Hey Fuyuki!" A familiar voice came from behind the trio.

"Oh! Hey Momoka!" Natsumi called and waved to the light blue haired girl.

Momoka ran towards them out of breath, she had grown her hair out a bit and tied it back into a short cute ponytail. Ever since her father passed away by an unfortunate accident at a dinner party, Mokoka had been running her family's company with the guidance and assistance of her butler Paul.

Mokoka caught up to her little circle of friends and latched her self onto Fuyuki's arm, "I missed you so much, Sweetie!"

Fuyuki let out a soft laugh as a light blush covered his cheeks, "Yeah, I missed you too, my little peach."

Despite spending almost three full days a week with one another, the cute sophomore couple just couldn't get enough of each other, mostly because of Momoka's busy work schedule.

Natsumi laughed uncomfortably at her younger brother calling his girlfriend cute nicknames but overall she was happy for them. The presence of their friends certainly helped cheer the both of them up from their depressing morning.

At the school gates Fuyuki stopped and grasped Natsumi's hand as their friends went on ahead.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked cautiously, knowing one wrong word could get him an elbow to the head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry!" She said with a sad smile.

Fuyuki smiled back and the two of them ran to catch up with their friends.

**I know how annoying long author's notes can be, so I'll keep this short.**

**I used this chapter to sorta show a glimpse of Fuyuki and Natsumi's lives after the frogs left as well as introduce Koyuki and Momoka as well as the FuyuMomo pairing.**

**I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Guess who don't own jack shit? Me. But guess who DOES own the plot? That's right, me again.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Chapter 3**

The sun shone high in the morning sky as Natsuki and Koyuki walked along the hallways of the freshly cleaned high school, polished and prepared for the oncoming stampede of destructive teenagers.

"This is great Natsumi!" Koyuki exclaimed joyfully with a bright smile, "I can't believe we're in the same class this year!"

Koyuki had shining green eyes and dark green hair so it almost looked black, over the past four years she had cut it to a shorter, more manageable length, but still clipped it back with a light red bow. She had stopped being so open about her ninja background after Dororo left, she had still been practicing her techniques at home, but in public for all anyone suspected she was a normal teenaged girl.

Natsumi and Koyuki arrived at the classroom early so they could pick spots next to each other, so while they waited for class to start they chatted a bit and watched the steady stream of new and familiar students trickle in.

"Oh! Saburo!" Natsumi called as the white haired boy passed through the doorway.

He looked over and waved their way before going to sit with his friends in the back of the classroom.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He said with a smile, clearly happy to see the two of them again after a long summer vacation.

"Not much, just _hanging_ out." Koyuki said jokingly with a sly smile, Saburo laughed light heartedly and Natsumi couldn't help but smile at her friends ninja pun.

Saburo still wore his cream colored beanie hat with Kururu's signature yellow spiral marked on the front, though it was starting to show some wear after all the adventures he'd been on. The frogs disappearance hadn't hindered any excitement he'd seen, in fact he was probably busier than ever! Since the five of them went missing, he's been using the seemingly magic 'reality pen' that made anything he drew on a flat surface come to life, to search not only this world but also _other dimensions_ for their froggy friends.

'He's still skipping class, but at least now he's skipping for a good reason...' Natsumi thought with a sigh.

All too quickly the bell chimed and the teacher entered the room telling everyone to sit down so class could start.

"Alright class, I'm sure some of you know each other from last year but just to be sure we don't leave any new students out, let's go around the room and everyone say your name and one interesting thing about yourself!" He said with that overly happy attitude teachers seem to always have on the first day.

Everyone in the room grumbled and sighed with quiet whispers of, "What are we, six?" and, "Do we have to?"

The teacher ignored everyones obvious distaste for the activity and began by calling on the kid sitting in the front left desk, "Ito Haru, you go first."

So the list went on as the trail snaked around the room till it finally came to the three of them, "Mutsumi Saburo?"

"I'm Saburo, I wont be in class very often, so please excuse my absence as best you can." Saburo announced calmly to the whole class.

Everyone could see the gears turning in the teachers head as he realised Saburo had just admitted he was going to skip class.

Before he could get questioned or yelled at Natsumi quickly introduced herself to move the subject away from his comment, "I'm Hinata Natsumi and I like sports."

A kid a few seats away very visibly flinched when he heard her name, and she couldn't help but glare at the back of his head, 'What! Does he not like my name! That's just rude!'

Of what she could see the kid had cold black eyes and red hair that spiked up over his dark red headband decorated with a small yellow skull. He was wearing a red jean jacket over a dirty white tanktop with some kind of dog tag hanging from his neck, and a black belt with a silver buckle held up his baggy cargo pants. But his most noticeable feature besides the fact he looked like he had just escaped a war zone, was his left eye which was trailed over by a long thin scar that lead from his forehead to the bottom of his ear.

Natsumi's heart skipped a beat and everything except the strange boy blurred from sight, 'That scar looks just like… like...'

"Next is, Azumaya Koyuki?" The teacher said tearing her from her racing thoughts and snapping back to reality.

Saburo gave her a quizzical look from his desk beside her and in response she silently mouthed, 'It's nothing.'

"Hello! I am Koyuki and I like muffins!" Koyuki exclaimed happily.

'I guess I really am going insane...' Natsumi thought darkly, but she couldn't stop staring at the red haired boy, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't take her eyes off him.

The rest of the introductions went painfully slowly as she waited for the teacher to call on the scar-faced boy, the rest of the world moved at a snail's pace and she felt like if she had to wait one more second she would start flipping desks.

"Shubo Keiji," The teacher called out.

"I'm Keiji, and I love building Gunpla models!" A green haired kid with dark brown eyes said as his name was called.

Keiji had a tan-ish hat with a small red star embroidered on the front and dog-ear flaps that hung low down to his shoulders on over his loose green hair. He was dressed in a dull green jacket that covered his bright green t-shirt with a yellow star sewn onto the front and a leather belt that held what looked like mini cans of model paint and a pair of tiny shears for cutting out Gunpla pieces. Though Natsumi didn't take notice of any of these incredibly obvious hints because she was so focused on the Giroro look alike.

'Just two more!' She thought impatiently but also excitedly as her heart beat grew quicker.

The teacher called out another name, "Kagaku-sha Kurou?"

"Yes, I'm Kurou and I like curry." Said a yellow haired kid, large orange headphones covered his ears and his intense crimson eyes seemed to study everything around him in boredom from behind his shaded glasses, which if seen in the right light seemed to have spirals marked on them. He wore a yellow hoodie over a white shirt marked with a red spiral on the front and a pair of black pants.

'So close!' Natsumi thought, unaware of when she had become so desperate to hear the strangers name.

"Asashin Daichi," The teacher droned on.

"Present. I am Daichi, and I love nature," The light blue haired boy said in a cold tone, he had deep sky blue eyes and a white scarf that covered the bottom half of his face, at the base of the long scarf which hung just so it was just brushing against the tiled floor was a yellow four pointed star with a hole in the center. He was dressed in navy blue sweatpants and and a plain black tank top with some sort of holster slung across his back.

Natsumi could feel her heart pounding in her chest so loud it felt like everyone in the room could hear it.

"Senshi Ginjiro?" The teacher called out and the world froze.

Nothing moved and everything was silent for a moment that seemed to stretch out into a million years.

"I'm Ginjiro, I like high class military weaponry." She couldn't think straight as the sound of his voice hit her and memories of so many fleeting moments spent with the small red frog came rushing back to her mind,

She could hear the teacher talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Her head spun and she tried desperately to sort through her whirling thoughts, 'He is Giroro… It can't be… He is Giroro… Why is… He is Giroro… How could… He is Giroro…'

Then Natsumi blacked out.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger time! :D**

**I tried to pick human names what sounded like their keronian names like Ginjiro/Giroro and Kurou/Kururu, and their surnames are just Japaneses words like Asashin means Assassin and Shubo means leader.**

**As for the "Saburo's been searching other dimensions" thing, just watch episode 298, and while you're at it watch episode 229, I love that episode...**

**I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Guess who don't own jack shit? Me. But guess who DOES own the plot? That's right, me again.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm Hinata Natsumi and I like sports."

Giroro nearly fell out of his seat at hearing the familiar voice, 'Natsumi! I must not have noticed her when I came in…'

His thoughts trailed off when he could feel her glaring at him.

'Why does she keep _staring_ at me? ..._Oh shit_, could she have already figured out who we are already?' He went rigid and stood perfectly still as she burned a hole in the back of his head, wishing she would just stop staring at him.

He sat stiff and uncomfortable as his comrades introduced themselves by their fake pekoponian names.

Then his turn came, "Senshi Ginjiro?"

"I'm Ginjiro, I like high class military weaponry." He spoke in a gruff voice trying to get his turn over with quick as possible.

Then the teacher spoke again, "Alright! That should be everybo-"

_Thunk._

Giroro turned when he heard Natsumi hit the ground. His crush's body lay unconscious on the floor and he sat in shock for a moment staring.

"Nats-" He tried to stand up from his desk and go to her but he was held back by a strong hand.

"Corporal, restrain yourself," Dororo's voice said gently but with unmistakable force, "Koyuki and Saburo will take care of her, just ignore it for now. We can't have our entire mission go to hell just because you can't control yourself."

Giroro sat back down and watched out of the corner of his eye as the ninja girl carried Natsumi out of the room with permission from the teacher.

The rest of first period flew by along with the next four while Giroro waited worriedly for Koyuki and Natsumi to return from the school nurse, before he knew it he was sitting in the lunch room with the rest of the platoon.

"Well Natsumi's clearly on to us…" Dororo said with a sigh, "So as much as it pains me to even say this, should we eliminate her?"

"_No_!" Giroro shouted quickly, "Give it time, she might not really recognize us, maybe it's just a coincidence!"

"_Giro_- I mean Ginjiro, calm down. Nothing has been decided yet." Keroro said stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, I agree with Ginjiro," Tamama said with a chirpy tone, "We should wait it out and see before just offing her!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were Angol Mois we were talking about," Kururu scoffed, poking fun at his friend.

"Nah, I'm over her," The feminine sophomore said hugging Keroro, "As long as I have you! Right babe?"

"Right honey," Keroro said sweetly nuzzling Tamama affectionately.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Giroro said jokingly.

Tamama, now known as Tamiko Shittobukai, had short dark blue hair and shining black eyes on his small rounded face. He had a tan-ish hat with dog ear flaps that matched Keroro's but his had a small half green, half yellow, pointed heart embroidered on it where Keroro's star was. He had a dark blue trimmed white t-shirt with the pointed heart displayed brightly on the front and wore simple brown shorts.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if she becomes an hindrance to our mission, then she will need to disappear, _fast_." Dororo said grimly trying to keep his team mates on track.

"Kero! When did you become so involved our mission Daichi?" Keroro exclaimed, "I remember you as being all _protect the earth and all its inhabitants_ last time we were here!"

"Returning to Keron helped me to remember why I became an assassin in the first place…" He replied darkly, "And why I must continue to do so."

"Well suit yourself," Giroro said brushing the matter aside, "I just can't wait for school to end so I can hurry back to base and finish stocking weaponry, we are dangerously low on hand grenades because _some people_ just can't fucking help themselves, _now can they!_" He yelled, glaring daggers at Keroro.

"I almost forgot! Kurou, I need you to..." Keroro said quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from his _incident _yesterday but fell short when he realised the Sergeant Major was gone, "Kurou? Where'd he go?"

"Who knows, that guys got more than one screw loose if you ask me," Giroro answered bravely, but still glancing around to make sure the psychotic scientist wasn't within earshot.

"I'm sure he's busy installing surveillance systems or somthing like that," Keroro said trustingly.

"Yippie! Then we can spy on the pekoponians!" Tamama said a little too loudly and was immediately shushed by his upperclassmen.

"Well anyways, we still have to-" Giroro was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from outside.

"Kero? I think I know that scream…" Keroro wondered, wracking his memory.

"Come on, we'd better go check it out!" Dororo said with worry laced in his tone as he dashed off toward the source of the scream.

"Yep!" Giroro said as he broke into a run.

"Ten bucks says it's Kururu's fault!" Tamama called as he dashed after him.

"Wait up you guys!" Keroro yelled as he bolted after his friends.

**Hooray! Two favorites and six reviews already! Thanks to 407, Nella Siphron, Kinoko-dono, A reviewer, Mokenda, and adventuremaker16! Thanks to everyone for the awesome support and wonderful reviews!**

**TAMAMA'S SYMBOL IS A **_**POINTED HEART**_**. NOT A FUCKING **_**BOOK**_**.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but it was exciting so I hope that makes up for it!**

**I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly, probably never will if the Keronians have any input.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Chapter 5**

As the four keronians-turned-pekoponians ran through the hallway, Dororo stopped for a moment to quickly grab his sword from his locker sliding it silently into the empty sheath across his back. The wooden handled sword probably couldn't be called a sword anymore, since the weapon was made for a keronian so it seemed like a tiny knife in his human hands. Kururu had offered to make him a new one, but he stubbornly kept his old sword saying it was very precious to him.

They continued running through the unfamiliar hallways as another scream, closer this time, helped point them in the right direction. They burst through the school doors following the sounds of the girly scream and emerged in the school's outdoor sports field where one of the younger classes were playing soccer.

Another scream ripped through the air as a powerful kick sent the ball flying right at the goalie's head. The goalie squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his hands over his head in fear as the ball came shooting towards him.

Giroro relaxed as he realised there was no danger, "Oh, It's just-"

"_Fuyuki_!" Keroro yelled as he bulleted towards his old friend purely on instinct.

"_Oh fuck_!" Giroro roared, grabbing a grenade from his jacket pocket and preparing to chuck it.

"_Wait no!_" Dororo said quickly snatching the explosive device from his hand before the trigger happy corporal could pull out the deadly pin, "Where the hell did you even _get_ this!?"

Keroro launched himself in front of his human friend just in time, deflecting the speeding soccer ball with his head and protecting Fuyuki.

"...What?" Fuyuki looked up confused when he hadn't been hit.

Keroro lay sprawled out on the ground in front of his friend, half unconscious from the strong blow he had taken to the head, "I'd take… _a bullet_ for you, my darling." He said, his words sounded slurred and muffled because he didn't have the energy left to move his face off the ground.

Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo all rushed over to their idiotic leader and Giroro quickly picked him up by the ankles, carrying him like a sack of potatoes as Tamama scrambled around trying to see if he was seriously hurt.

"Heh heh, sorry about that… Our friend doesn't exactly have all his lights on upstairs if you know what I mean…" Dororo hurriedly explained to Fuyuki in an embarrassed tone.

"Uh… Yeah," A very confused Fuyuki replied, scratching the back of his head.

Dororo turned on his heel and rushed to catch up with his teammates, 'Good, I don't think he suspects anything… I'd hate to have to get rid of him.'

"I'd better take this idiot to the infirmary," Giroro said though his flimsy excuse failed to hide his desire to see Natsumi, who was most likely still in the nurses office.

"Stop carrying my honey muffin like that! Your just gonna hurt him more!" Tamama ordered with a groan from Keroro.

"Hey Tamiko, aren't you in Fuyuki's class?" Dororo asked the second class private.

"Yep, why?" Tamama responded tearing his attention away from his wounded boyfriend.

"Then why aren't you in gym class with him?" Dororo finished with a questioning look in his eyes.

Tamama froze in his tracks as the realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, don't sophomores even have a different lunch schedule then we do?" Giroro offered now that he thought about it.

"Oh no! I'm missing class!" Tamama exclaimed before sprinting back the way they had came.

Giroro couldn't help but laugh, almost dropping Keroro in the process.

"I'm going to spend the last few minutes of our break searching for Kurou, you just take him to the nurses, okay?"

"Yeah, now this whole situation's got me paranoid, where the hell _is _that bastard?" Giroro said almost fearfully, "Hm? Daichi?" Giroro turned around but the ninja had already vanished.

"Freaking ninjas…" He grumbled to himself as he shifted Keroro's body weight to his other shoulder, earning a satisfying squeak from the unconscious Sergeant.

They arrived at the nurse's office shortly after and Giroro practically threw Keroro down on one of the stiff cots. Giroro explained the situation to the nurse and scanned the room for his crush before realising she wasn't there.

'She must have woken up and gone back to class…' He thought with some relief, but his relief was short lived as other awful outcomes came to mind, 'What if they took her to the hospital, what if she and Koyuki got lost on the way here, what if Dororo got impatient and decided to kill her off just to be safe!'

He felt his pulse quicken but forcefully shook the unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

'I'm sure everything's fine.' He lied to himself.

After the nurse ran a series of tests and determined Keroro in fact did not have a concussion, -much to Giroro's disappointment- Giroro sat in a folding chair next to the bed and waited irritably for his leader to wake up, tapping his foot impatiently on the tiled floor. But before long the school bell chimed signaling the start of fifth period and had to return to class.

Giroro stamped down the hallway and slammed the door of his next class to find Kururu sitting with Dororo who was giving him a questioning look. He shot them a look that said, '_Stay the fuck back_,' and sat down in his seat with a scowl painted on his face.

'Great, just _fucking great_! _First day_ of _fucking school_ and already we've already almost been found out _twice_. God, I can't wait to see if we can break that record _tomorrow_!' He felt his trigger finger twitch dangerously and he felt like if he couldn't kill something in the next three seconds he was going to explode.

The teacher introduced herself and went to work blabbing on about physics while Giroro was left to this thoughts of glorious bloody murder.

**Baka Keroro… -_-**

**Thanks to ****Ben Stuhlreyer, Himaru, and RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars for reviewing! This story now has 12 reviews! Woohoo!**

**I used soccer instead of football in this chapter cause I didn't want to confuse any of my American readers, yes I do know it is actually called football so don't go complaining about it in your review.**

**My spring break ends tomorrow, so I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been, but I will keep working on this story so don't worry!**

**I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Keronians are quite adamant I not get my hands on the rights. **_**Evil Smile**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Author Speaking**

**Chapter 6**

The last few periods were spent idly for Dororo, listening to the teacher drone on but still keeping a watchful eye on Koyuki and Saburo sitting in the back of the classroom in case they made any suspicious movements. He was honestly worried about Giroro, or moreover worried about what his extreme stressful anger would do to their plans.

The school bell chimed the end of the end of the day and the three keronians in disguise blissfully stepped out of the classroom and were immediately greeted by a smiling Tamama, but his smile faded as he realised Keroro wasn't with them.

"Is Keiji still in the nurses office?" Tamama asked worry laced in his tone.

Giroro responded saying, "Yeah, I guess were just gonna have to carry him back to the b-"

"Did something happen to Keiji?" Giroro almost had a heart attack as a familiar female ninja's voice came from directly behind him.

"Y-yeah, he got hit in the head with a soccer ball," Giroro said still recovering, "Why do you ask?"

"Well he's my classmate isn't he? And you guys seemed to be friends, sooooo clearly I would ask you!" She said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, I guess… How's Natsumi doing?" Giroro asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Oh she'll be just fine, they sent her home early thought, just in case!" She replied happily.

Then Saburo walked up and tapped Koyuki on the shoulder, "Come on, we'd better go find Fuyuki and tell him what happened to his sister."

Saburo's gaze traveled over the platoon members shortly before he shot a questioning look at Kururu, and as their eyes met something passed silently between the two in a single fleeting moment. Saburo's face lit up with the most outrageously glorious smirk that had ever existed and without another word he triumphantly turned and disappeared back into the crowd of teenagers.

"Alright! Bye you guys!" Koyuki called over her shoulder, oblivious to the unspoken transaction that had just occurred as she followed Saburo towards the sophomore classrooms.

Dororo was silent throughout the whole conversation and his eyes trailed after Koyuki as she left, his blue eyes held a certain sense of sadness and longing that made you crawl up in a corner for an hour and just think about your life.

"Come on, let's go get my beloved," Tamama said sweetly as soon as the two pekoponians had left and Giroro had to suppress a shudder.

They retrieved their idiotic leader from the infirmary and Giroro obdurately refused to lug Keroro around again. After Tamama attempted to carry his lover but failed miserably, only serving to drag him half out of bed and drop him face first on the floor, Dororo gave in and picked him up like a baby cradled in his arms, with no end of Kururu's snickering as the five of them walked -or were carried- back along the sidewalk towards their base.

"Hey Tamama, ever heard of KeroDoro?" Kururu said with an evil grin on his face.

"Kururu, I _swear to god_ if you don't shut it _right now_ I'll have another body to carry," Dororo said threateningly but his bravado flickered as he cast a nervous glance at the second class private, if he got jealous then _nothing_ would stop him from beating Dororo into the ground.

"Oh just relax you guys, were almost to base," Giroro said with a huff.

They soon arrived at a small one story house with an ugly brown paint job and random patches of tiles missing from the sagging roof.

"Ugh, do we really have to live here?" Tamama said with a frown.

"It's the only house our budget could afford, but we won't be spending much time _in the house_ anyways." Kururu said pushing the door open effortlessly, there was no need for a key because the front door didn't have a lock anyways.

They walked into the strangely bare interior, with no furnishings besides a dusty rug and a broken down old couch that smelled like wet dog. The kitchen was a mess with food stains everywhere and burn marks all around the stove, the cupboards were filled with huge rats that looked like they would either mug you or eat you alive… or both.

Giroro practically ran through the house as quickly as possible before emerging into their tiny backyard where he had set up his red tent the night before, he walked past what remained of the makeshift campfire and pulled up the flap climbing into the large tent.

Tamama kicked the rug aside sending up a cloud of dust.

"Keroro's gonna have a field day cleaning this place up…" Dororo said between fits of coughing.

One the thick dust had settled, a metal trap door with a slight glowing blue complex computerised lock system set into the side was revealed. Kururu slammed his fist against the wall with a dull _thunk _so a secret panel slid open showing a keypad that emanated the same blue light. Kururu punched in the secret fourteen digit code,_ 99999999999999_, and the heavy trap door slid open with a small hiss spilling blue light everywhere illuminating the drank corridor.

The four teens descended a short flight of metallic stairs making a _clink_ sound with each step they took descending lower into the earth. The new base was much like the old one with twisting and winding corridors leading to rooms upon rooms for just about anything you could imagine. Tamama headed towards the main control room to activate surveillance and boot up all the other dormant systems they had turned off to save energy while they were busy at school, while Kururu made his way to his personal laboratory to change out of his school clothes, and Dororo walked through the hallways still carrying Keroro in his arms, to drop off their leader in their own recovery room which with advanced keronian technology could serve him far better than any cheap remedies the school nurse had.

Dororo stopped in front of a door marked 'Infirmary' in the Keronian language and waited for a moment as the door slid open automaticly. He set Keroro down gently on the soft bed and covered him in a white sheet before the door slid open again and Kururu entered the room with them.

Kururu had changed into an unbuttoned lab coat over silk yellow dress shirt with a black tie and black pants, he almost looked as though he was about to go to some formal dinner party… In a _lab coat_. Dororo couldn't help but chuckle at the thought but honestly it didn't sound too very out of the ordinary for them, especially since Kururu was a major stockholder in the Nishizawa Corporation which was run by their pekoponian friend Momoka, though that was all in the past now.

"So, you think he'll be alright?" Kururu asked Dororo with a bored tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure he just needs some rest," Dororo reassured the Sergeant Major as he looked back down at Keroro's peacefully sleeping form.

Despite all the tortuous horrors Keroro had put him through as a child, he couldn't help but respect his valiant leader. Sometimes Dororo wondered if his idiotic demeanor was a false front, because he always pulled through and managed to do the impossible at the toughest of times when all hope seemed to be lost… And then he goes and does something like _this_.

Dororo sighed and turned to leave, "Come on, let's go help Tamama set up. I don't want anything to go wrong."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed into a flickering red glow and a high pitched siren blared accompanied by a voice from hidden speakers repeating, "_INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT_."

"Kukukuku! Too late for that!" Kururu said unphased by the chaos going on around them.

"_Tamama_!" Dororo yelled angrily over the noise.

"It's not my fault!" Tamama wailed over the intercom, shutting off the automatic alarm, "There's someone on the first floor, and their life signs are pekoponian!"

**THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**I just went back and revised my previous chapters, you should go back and re-read them! You might find something new there! ^-^**

**About the secret code thing, 9 in Japanese is pronounced ku, which is the sound Kururu makes when he laughs, so basically the code is kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku**

**17 REVIEWS! This is WAY more than I thought I'd get! **_**Thank you everyone**_**! TuT**

**I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: Giroro is very irritated with me. After much stalking I almost got the rights… And then he showed up.**

**"****Speaking"**

**'****Thoughts'**

******Author Speaking**

******Chapter 7**

**_Natsumi and Giroro sat beside the campfire on a warm summer night. The mouth watering smell of roasting sweet potatoes filled the air as the human and the keronian sat next to each other in the low flickering light of the fire. Neither of them said a word, but just sat there simply enjoying the feeling of being near the other while a chorus of crickets chirped softly in the grass._**

**_Natsumi looked over at the small red alien and sighed softly, how could she ever tell him she loved him? She was so close to him but she felt so very far away. If her thoughts were to escape her mind and somehow make their way to him, then would he feel the same? But she dared not ask, the fear of rejection laid like a heavy burden on her heart that held her in place, kept her from reaching across that tiny gap that separated them. So for now, until that burden becomes too great for her to handle alone, she was fine, sitting here with him, that gap was a shot one, so although she may not be able to reach out and touch him as her heart desired, she could sit there, and watch._**

**_Giroro leaned back and stared at the stars contemplating something, they sat there together for a moment more wrapped in a warm blanket of the night before Giroro spoke in husky tones like he did, "Hey Natsumi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" He kept speaking, his mouth moving to form the words, but all the sounds mixed together and faded away._**

**'****_What did he say?' The image began to blur and the warmth slowly faded, Natsumi felt herself begin to panic, 'No! No! Bring back the night and the campfire! Bring back the smell sweet potatoes! Bring back Giroro! Please!'_**

**_Despite her desperate pleas the dreamy world evanesed until it was nothing more than a memory again, and Natsumi was left alone in the dark._**

**Natsumi blinked her eyes open and looked around confused, 'Where am I?'**

** "****Good morning!" Koyuki greeted her with a smile.**

** "****Mmmnh, what happened?" Natsumi asked, trying her best to sit up.**

** "****Oh, you just kinda fell over in the middle of class… So I took you here!" Koyuki said with a smile on her face.**

**Memories of earlier that day and Ginjiro slowly came back to her like she was fitting together the pieces of a huge puzzle.**

**Natsumi sat all the way up and swung her legs out of bed, "What time is it?"**

** "****Around fourth period," She replied after a bit of thought, "The nurse says you can go home early if you don't feel well enough to continue."**

** "****Yeah, I think I will. You had better head back to class, you shouldn't miss any more of class on the first day if you can help it." She said as she hopped up from the uncomfortable mattress.**

** "****Okay!" The adorable ninja complied.**

**She shuffled out of the nurses office as Koyuki went the other way and trecked back to class.**

**Natsumi finally made it out to the school's front gates which were right next to the sports field but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her younger brother scream.**

**"****Fuyuki?" She whipped her head around trying to pinpoint the source of the noise when she heard another scream come from the soccer field.**

**She ran up to the fence and leaned over trying to see if her little brother was getting beaten up again, the bullying had mostly stopped once he and Momoka became a couple but every once and a while she still had to crack open a few skulls.**

**A fast soccer ball flew towards the goalie's head and Fuyuki screamed again, realising there was no real danger, she was about to leave, but then the weirdest thing happened. The green haired kid Keiji from her class threw himself in front of the speeding ball and collapsed on the ground after taking a blow to the head. Natsumi watched dumbfounded as Ginjiro, Kurou, Daichi, and some dark blue haired kid she didn't know ran up from the sidelines, grabbed Keiji, and ran off again. Natsumi stood there for a moment with an stunned look on her face as she tried to process what had just happened.**

**Finally everything clicked into place for the pink haired girl and she formulated a rough plan in her mind. There was something she needed to find out for sure before she could go home and rest, and she knew just how to find out.**

**Two hours and twenty minutes later, Fuyuki stood up from his desk stretching, 'It feels so good to stand up after a long class!'**

**He walked over to Momoka whose seat was on the other side of the room and took his girlfriend's delicate hand in his own, brushing the back of it lightly with his thumb. In response she giggled and squeezed his hand tightly as though if she let go he would fade away.**

**The two lovebirds walked out of class hand in hand with a few jealous glares from some the other students which they ignored. Just as they exited the room Tamama ran out and made a quick turn, accidentally bumping into the pair and sending them all sprawling to the floor.**

**"****Ouch! What the hell was that for!" Momoka yelled as her bi-polar personality kicked in.**

**Fuyuki laughed nervously as he stood up and brushed himself off, his little peach could be pretty scary if she wanted to, "What she meant is we're sorry."**

** "****I'm sorry! Are you alr-" Tamama froze mid-sentence and did a double take as he realised who he was talking to, "Are… Are… Are…"**

** "****I think you broke him," Fuyuki said light heartedly as he offered his hand to the stuttering teenager, "Are you ok, Tamiko?"**

**Tamama sat completely rigid for a moment staring at them before his large eyes started watering, "I have to go…" He quickly scrambled to get away from the confused humans as fast as possible, disappearing into the crowds.**

** "****That was weird, he's probably just shy," Fuyuki said looking back to Momoka who had a dazed expression on her face for just a moment before shaking herself back to reality.**

** "****Yeah, probably. Let's go home, Fuyuki," She said with a tired sigh.**

**The two walked out of the school building together and out to the main gates.**

**"****_Psst_****!" Fuyuki stopped and looked around at the strange noise, 'What was that?'**

**"****Fuyuki?" Momoka turned to look at him as he searched his surroundings for the source of the noise.**

**"****_Psst_****! Hey, over here!" Fuyuki turned to a large bush beside the school wall as someone called out in a low hiss.**

**"****Natsumi?!" He exclaimed as he made out his sister crouching in the concealing branches of the bush, "What are you doing?!"**

**"****_Not so loud idiot_****! Get in here!" Her hand shot out and grasped her younger brother by his shirt, dragging him and his girlfriend into the brush with her.**

**"****What are you doing?!" Momoka asked in a furious whisper.**

**"****Shhh, here they come…" Natsumi said motioning silently for the two newcomers to look through the branches.**

**Fuyuki peered out of the bush through a tiny gap in the branches and waited for someone to wander into his limited line of sight.**

**For a moment, Fuyuki honestly thought his sister had gone insane as Tamiko and the four older students he had encountered during gym passed by, carrying one who had jumped onto the soccer field.**

**'****Why is Natsumi stalking them?' He thought perplexed.**

**Natsumi sighed seeing her brothers still confused expression, "Just watch, you'll see eventually."**

**After the five teenagers had passed, Natsumi jumped out of the bushes and began trailing behind the group stealthily. Fuyuki sighed and followed his insane sister and Momoka walked beside him, still holding his hand. They followed the odd group far enough behind that the could talk out loud without being heard, but not so far that they would lose sight of the mysterious quintet.**

**"****Natsumi, why are we following them?" Momoka asked the pink haired psychopath.**

**"****Yeah, just tell us sis," Fuyuki pleaded, his feet were getting sore from all the extra walking this was taking.**

**"****I think… They aren't who they say they are…" Natsumi replied cryptically with her attention focused on staying out of sight.**

**He sighed and snuggled up closer to Momoka who said, "At least we get a nice romantic walk out of it, right baby?"**

**"****Yeah," He said softly as he nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her sweet scent.**

**Natsumi held out a hand and signaled for the overly affectionate couple to stop walking. Natsumi's victims, as Fuyuki had taken to thinking of them, entered a worn out old house that looked just about ready to fall over and disintegrate at the slightest breeze, leaving the door wide open behind them.**

**"****It could be a trap…" Natsumi said suspiciously as her quarry disappeared from sight into the dark house.**

**"****Pfft, not if they're living in a place like ****_that_****, I bet they can't even tie their own shoes!" Momoka commented harshly.**

**"****You guys, look!" Fuyuki said, wide eyed as a faint blue light poured onto the street from the old house, the three stalkers stared for a long moment in amazement before Fuyuki broke the silence, "We have to go check this out!"**

**"****Yeah!" Momoka agreed, but Natsumi was already ahead of them creeping towards the strange house.**

**They snuck up to the front door and peered inside to see a thick metal trap door imbedded into the floorboards and a not-so-hidden keypad attached to the wall.**

**Fuyuki stepped fuzzily over to the air tight trap door and felt around the edges for some secret button or switch to open it up. He felt as though he was moving through water, and everything would float away is he stirred the liquid around him too much. Yes, a watery dream, and he would wake up tomorrow and get ready for the first day of school all over again.**

**'****There is a word on the tip of my tongue… I just can't place it… What was it?'**

**"****Are you okay bro?" Natsumi asked abandoning her study of the keypad and kneeling down beside Fuyuki after seeing the dazed look in his eyes.**

**"****Yes, yes. I'm just fine." Though his voice didn't come from him, it came from somewhere else, somewhere far away.**

**"****Sweetie?" Momoka laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and all the water evaporated into blue light and he came hurtling back to reality.**

**"****Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry!" He said with a weak smile.**

**Natsumi gave her brother a look overflowing with concern before she stood up, walking back to the keypad and stared at it for a moment while biting her lip as if trying to recover some long forgotten memory lost on the trail of time.**

**'****That word… What is it? It's so familiar...' Fuyuki thought as he tried to focus and find that one word that was haunting him relentlessly.**

**Natsumi's face lit up with sudden recollection and she expertly punched in a sequence of numbers and something in the trap door clicked in response.**

**"****Natsumi! How did you do that?" Momoka asked in amazement as the heavy metal door slid effortlessly open.**

**"****That idiot, all his passwords are ****_exactly the same_****, it's sad how easy it is to hack you…" She mumbled to herself in triumph, the sound of her success drowning out Momoka's question.**

**The pekoponian trio clicked their way down the long metal spiral staircase, 'That word… That one word… It's car- …No, it's something else…'**

**The stairs proceeded into an opening that lead to a series of awry hallways each marked in some unknown language. As soon as they set foot into the white room the lights dimmed into a flickering red glow and a high pitched siren blared accompanied by a voice from hidden speakers repeating, "****_INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT_****."**

**"****What's going on!" Momoka squealed and attached herself to Fuyuki in fear.**

**"****Oh shit! They noticed us!" Natsumi yelled over the strident alarm.**

**Fuyuki knew he should be panicking but for some reason beyond his comprehension he was completely and utterly calm, the only thought on his mind was, 'That word… What is that word…'**

**"****It's not my fault!" A wailing voice called over the intercom, shutting off the automatic alarm, "There's someone on the first floor, and their life signs are pekoponian!"**

** "****_Pekoponian_****?! Did he just say…" Momoka's eyes went wide, "No, it can't be…"**

** "****Come on! We have to get out of here before they catch us!" Natsumi yelled grabbing a stunned Momoka and a rapt Fuyuki by the wrists and attempted to drag them back towards the stairs, but to her horror and over joyment, quickly descending the steel staircase was a familiar scar faced boy.**

** "****Kururu, what's wrong? I heard the alarm go off and-" Giroro froze in place and stood as still as a statue when he locked eyes with Natsumi.**

**She stared at him for only a second before turning and trying to drag her underclassmen away from the gun toting Corporal and down one of the white hallways but found her escape path blocked by Dororo and Tamama.**

** "****Kuukukukukukukuku!" Kururu's laugh came over the intercom.**

**They were cornered on all sides.**

**Then ****_the word_****slipped quietly through Fuyuki's lips, "Keroro…"**

******Woohoo! I wrote a long chapter! (At least compared to my others…) **

******For Natsumi's memory/dream thing I was gonna have a direct cut of dialogue from one of the GiroNatsu scenes in the anime, but I decided that was getting too close to copyright infringement… As if I haven't passed that line already.**

******SO MUCH FUYUMOMO! SO… MUCH… ****__****FLUFF********! KYAH~**

******Have you ever heard of Sgt Frog Abridged? If you haven't seen it go look it up on YouTube, it's the best thing since Nutella!**

******I never really cared about rates or reviews, but if you like my story please favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: No ownership as of yet though I may have Tamama on my side soon. ****__****hehehehehehheheheheheh**

**"****Speaking"**

**'****Thoughts'**

******Author Speaking**

******Chapter 8**

**No one moved and everything went very quiet.**

**The humans and the aliens both stood utterly still and simply watched the other, pondering what to do next. Time seemed to move at a snails pace and the air within the room was vibrating with tension.**

**Silently, Momoka walked forward in a haze, her eyes clouded over. The less than hostile Keronians just watched as she stepped away from Fuyuki and Natsumi and kept walking till she stood little more than a foot away from Tamama. Their eyes met in a half hearted battle of overflowing emotion. Tamama was the first to look away, his unreadable expression faltered and tears welled up in the young keronian's eyes. A single drop rolled down his cheek and in a flourish of movement Momoka threw her arms around him holding him tightly against her, hugging him with all the strength she had left as she too started leaking salty tears. The two cried together in a bittersweet reunion, and everyone just watched at a loss for words until the heartwarming scene was interrupted by a laugh.**

** "****Kuukukukuku… I told you this plan would never work," Kururu's voice sounded smugly over the grainy speakers, "They were ****_bound_****to find out eventually."**

** "****Yeah, but I thought it would last longer than ****_this_****," Giroro said with a disheartened sigh.**

**Dororo walked out of the room and disappeared down a snaking hallway without sparing a glance backwards, he seemed to have a choleric atmosphere about him as he left.**

** "****Giroro…"**

**The corporal turned as he heard his name said aloud and jumped as he saw the dark aura hanging about his crush.**

** "****Y-yes, Natsumi?" He said his voice wavering.**

** "****When were you planning to tell us you ****_idiots_****got back?" She said threateningly, putting emphasis on the word idiots.**

** "****Umm… Ah… We were just… Uh…" Fuyuki started backing away slowly, he knew how his sister could get when she was like this.**

** "****Or, were you even planning to tell us ****_at all_****?" Natsumi was seething with rage as she turned to face Giroro.**

** "****I'd better go check on Keroro!" Giroro yelled in desperation as he dashed madly out of the room.**

** "****Wait, Keroro?" Fuyuki asked, his attention catching on his friends name, "Wait for me!" He trotted after Giroro through one of the many passageways, it was probably best to let his sister cool off a bit anyways.**

**The two teenagers left Natsumi alone with a sobbing Tamama and Momoka, as they headed towards the infirmary. Fuyuki looked up at Giroro as he walked, now that he got a good look he was surprised he hadn't caught on before, the blazing red hair and the harsh scar were dead giveaways, not to mention he even dressed like Giroro would have, you know, if he had ever worn clothes besides his hat.**

**Giroro noticed the small human staring at him and growled, "What?"**

** "****Oh, nothing," Fuyuki dismissed it with a happy smile.**

**They entered the room where Keroro was lying half on, half hanging off of the plush cot and Fuyuki couldn't help but burst out laughing. Giroro made a noise that sounded like ****_tsshc_****, and walked past the hysterical pekoponian who was on the verge of tears he was laughing so hard. Giroro picked up his leaders limp body and pushed him back onto the bed so he could sleep. Fuyuki finally settled down enough to walk and came to stand by Keroro's bedside.**

** "****Are you done?" Giroro asked, his voice edged with annoyance as Fuyuki kept giggling.**

** "****Yes, I just didn't think Keroro would be so… ****_Spot on_****." He said picking his words carefully.**

** "****What do you mean?" Giroro inquired, somewhat curious.**

** "****It's just, he's exactly as I pictured he be," He said with a smile, "I just never imagined I'd actually see him again, and certainly not like ****_this_****." He said gesturing broadly in front of him indicating Keroro's new human form.**

** "****Yeah, I guess it's a bit of a shock, huh?" Giroro said cracking a smile at Fuyuki's words.**

** "****How did you guys even get… You know…" He said as if he were asking a disabled person about their wheelchair.**

** "****Ah… Well, I bet Kururu can explain it better than I can," He said with a shrug.**

** "****Explain what?" Kururu asked as he entered the room behind them.**

** "****The pipsqueak is asking how we got our pekoponian disguises, and I figured you could explain it better since you're the the one who invented the technology," He answered simply.**

** "****Kuukukuku, yes I guess you do deserve an explanation before we wipe your memories…"**

**Fuyuki jumped a bit, startled by Kururu's blatant disregard for any subtlety whatsoever, and he was even more surprised when Giroro was the one to speak in his defence. "Wiping their memories wont do any good, they'll just rediscover us in a few days and we'll have to do this all over again."**

**The insane scientist pondered this for a second before responding with a laugh, "I guess you're right… Kukuku."**

** "****Let's wake up the Sergeant and round up the pekoponians so we can explain ourselves, I hope Natsumi will have calmed down by now…" The Corporal said, his mind trailing off to thoughts of a certain pink haired female, 'What does she think about me, now that I'm a pekoponian like her…'**

**Kururu grabbed Keroro by his ankles with a laugh and dragged him out of the room, his head sliding against the floor.**

** "****H-hey! Don't knock him out again!" Fuyuki called as he chased after the two keronians, leaving Giroro alone in the white room deep in thought.**

******Kimi ni juice wo katte ageru~**

******Sorry about the short and boring chapter, but more is coming!**

******I started a Tumblr account so I can post updates about when the new chapters are coming out and what I'm planning on doing next, the link is in my bio if you want to check it out!**

******I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: I think Kururu is onto my plan to bribe Tamama. He's a wild card and he may help me just for the amusement but I can't be certain. I'll have to be careful.**

**"****Speaking"**

**'****Thoughts'**

******Author Speaking**

******Chapter 9**

**Soon everyone except Dororo, who hadn't been seen since earlier, had gathered in an old room off to the side that had possibly once been meant to be used for having tactical meetings, but since that never happened the room just collected dust. Momoka had composed herself after her heartwrenching reunion with her long lost friend and was back to holding Fuyuki's hand, abit in a less desperate seeming manner than before.**

**"****Alright, alright, I guess we do owe you all an explanation… But first, how long has it been since we left?" Giroro asked no one in particular, but it felt to the others as though his question was directed at Natsumi.**

** "****We haven't heard from you in… Four years?" Natsumi responded, unsure.**

** "****Four years, one month, and nine days." Fuyuki said followed by a moment of silence from everyone.**

** "****Wow, it's been that long huh?" Tamama said after a while, "For us it's only been a little less than a year."**

**The frogs got a few bewildered stares from the collective humans until Kururu cut in with an explanation, "Time is perceived to move slower in space, an astronaut can be in orbit for two years, but to him it will only seem like two months, Kukukuku."**

**The conversation was interrupted when Keroro blinked open his eyes from where he was slouched against the wall in the dusty corner of the room where Giroro had insisted they store him so he wouldn't get in the way, "Mmnh? Where am I?"**

** "****Kuku! Welcome back Sergent," Kururu said almost mockingly.**

**Keroro stood up and brushed himself off, "Last thing I remember was whe-" He cut himself off as he finally noticed their old friends standing around the room with them.**

**The leader of the Keroro platoon shook his head lightly and said with an idiotic laugh, "Well clearly I'm still dreaming, so if you don't mind I'll just get back to my nap…"**

**Giroro paced over to the green haired teen and pinched him on the arm as hard as he possibly could, earning a shriek from the ****_injured_****leader.**

** "****What was ****_that_****for!?" He asked, bristling.**

** "****When people think their dreaming, you're supposed to pinch them. I've seen way too many pekoponian movies not to be prepared for this," Giroro said with a confident shrug of his shoulders.**

** "****Wait… So this isn't a dream?" He asked in surprise.**

** "****Nope! You're not dreaming baby!" Tamama reassured him happily.**

** "****Then that means… ****_Fuyuki_****!" He yelled as he threw himself at his friend knocking them both to the ground.**

**Momoka shamelessly let go of Fuyuki's hand with lightning speed to keep from being toppled to the ground with them.**

** "****As we were saying before," Kururu continued even as Keroro was busy nearly smothering Fuyuki in hugs and getting jealous glares from Tamama, "Even though I don't agree with it, we at least owe you all an explanation… Or an excuse, whichever comes first."**

** "****Alright, first off, ****_what the hell you guys_****? Why did you just up and leave without telling any of us?" Natsumi asked somewhat angrily.**

**Giroro was the first to respond to his crush's question, "We got a call from headquarters telling us we had to come in for a mandatory strategic meeting, so we decided it would be nice to take a quick three week vacation and see our families while we dealt with that stuff. We didn't want to make it a dramatic mess so we left a note and took off. Though ****_clearly_****all that shit dragged on longer than we expected, and without any way to contact you we were stuck there until we were allowed to return to our invasion."**

** "****What note?" Natsumi asked.**

** "****Keroro was in charge of writing the note, though I doubt he did as he was busy trying to squeeze as many gundam models as he could into a carry on bag," Tamama said brightly as if this were a good thing.**

** "****That still doesn't explain how you turned into humans," Fuyuki said after he finally pushed Keroro off him.**

** "****Kuku, that's what the strategic meeting was for, a handful of the current invasion squadrons were chosen at random to test out their new play on the Pekoponian Suit, a gun that actually morphs the target into the species their invading so they can blend in," Kururu said carefully avoiding any long scientific terms the simple minded ones wouldn't understand.**

** "****Chosen at random my ass…" Giroro said with a scowl, "They used it on ****_us_****cause if we died in the process it wouldn't matter, ****_we were their guinea pigs_****!"**

** "****That's awesome!" Fuyuki exclaimed, ignoring Giroro's comment.**

** "****It should be, I'm the one who designed it, kuukukuku," The Sergeant Major said with a laugh.**

** "****I'm just glad to be back after all that!" Keroro said with a smile accompanied by an agreeing nod from his teammates.**

** "****Should we tell Koyuki and Saburo?" Momoka asked even though the answer was obvious.**

** "****Of course, but well have to break it to them gently," Natsumi said with a nod.**

** "****Kukukuku! No need to tell Saburo," Kururu told them plainly.**

** "****What the hell did you do?!" Giroro asked, angry that the scientist had broken their agreement not to tell the pekoponians.**

** "****I didn't ****_tell_****him… He just sorta found out when we were playing shogi on the roof."**

** "****Is ****_that_****where you went during lunch!?" Giroro practically screamed at the Sergeant Major.**

**"****It's no big deal, I told you Fuyuki and the others would find us out eventually!" Keroro broke into the conversation before the constant adrenalin-fueled alien could wrap his hands around Kururu's neck.**

**"****No, I remember you saying something along the lines of, '****_Kero kero kero_****,****_those stupid pekoponians will never even know_****,'" Tamama said unhelpfully.**

**Keroro sweatdropped nervously as the humans all shot murderous glares at him.**

**Quickly trying to moving the subject along, Keroro asked, "Where is the Lance Corporal?"**

** "****I'm not sure, I haven't seen Dororo since the pekoponians invaded out base," Giroro responded giving a light chuckle of thought of the pekoponians actually invading their base.**

** "****So Dororo's gone?" Keroro asked with an underlying tone of concern, "Where could he have gone?"**

**As if to answer their question the muffled sound of a large explosion shook the ground knocking a few of them off their feet.**

** "****Does ****_that_****answer your question?!" Momoka yelled the sudden shock sending her into 'dark Momoka mode'.**

** "****Come on, we'd better go fix whatever he broke…" Giroro said with a sigh, he had been through this same situation ****_way_****too many times for it to honestly surprise him anymore, "Let's just hope he didn't get his trauma switch stuck again."**

******I asked my friend DeadLyric to draw pics of the platoon as Pekoponians! As soon as she finishes, I'll post them on my Tumblr if you want to check them out!**

******Have you guys heard the new V3 Vocaloids yet? VY1 is my new favorite!**

******I GOT A CAT GUYS! He doesn't have a name yet, if you have any suggestions leave them in your review! X3**

******I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I almost tricked Angol Mois into helping but … long story short I know need stitches due to rapid artillery fire.**

**"****Speaking"**

**'****Thoughts'**

******Author Speaking**

******Chapter 10**

**Seven pairs of feet clattered up the winding metal staircase and emerged into the evening light outside the keronian's secret base, followed almost immediately by another explosion that rocked the ground and sent up a cloud of dust and dirt big enough to cover an entire block erupted from between the tall buildings in the city.**

**"****Oh shit, he's really going for it…" Giroro said wide eyed.**

**"****We have to stop him!" Fuyuki yelled over the commotion.**

**"****We can't, there's nothing we can do when Dororo gets like this," Keroro said seeming all too calm for the situation.**

**"****What about Koyuki?" Natsumi suggested in a panic, "Can't she get through to him?"**

**"****Kuku- it might work…" Kurur said pausing for thought.**

** "****If we have a shot then we need to take it!" Just then another explosion sounded and an office building collapsed and the city resounded with the sounds of screaming civilians.**

** "****Oh no…" Momoka stared in shocked horror as the building fell slowly and crashed into the ground.**

** "****Alright, Momoka and Fuyuki, you lead the pekoponians away from danger, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu and I will try to hold off Dororo, and Natsumi, you will find and retrieve Koyuki," Keroro said snapping into leader mode.**

** "****Alright, we need to hurry!" Natsumi said breaking into a record sprint towards Koyuki's house.**

**The platoon members and even the two humans saluted their leader and split up to carry out their orders. Giroro loved when the Sergeant got like this, it meant that they were actually going to get shit done for once. Giroro's blood pressure rose and a demonic smile crept onto his face as his pistol appeared from thin air and he gripped the cool metal in his hand. He was going to enjoy this.**

** "****_Koyuki_****!" Natsumi yelled as she approached the rural cabin in the woods, not slowing her pace at all as she got closer, "****_Koyuki_****!"**

** "****Natsumi!" Koyuki responded in a joyous yell as she dropped down from a tall pine tree.**

**Koyuki had changed into her ninja outfit since they had seen her at school, they had probably interrupted some sort of ninja training, but that had to wait.**

**Upon seeing Natsumi's serious expression Koyuki's happy face darkened, "It's Dororo, isn't it?"**

** "****No, it's Dor- Wait, how did you know?" Natsumi asked in bewilderment.**

** "****Bitch please, I've know he was back since he entered the atmosphere! I can sense his presence ****_anywhere_****… ****Well at least on Earth."**

** "****Ok, skipping past the part where I ask why you didn't ****_tell_****us-"**

** "****If they wanted us to know, they would have told us," She said cutting in casually.**

**"****-We need your help, Dororo went crazy for some reason and is destroying the city!"**

**"****Yeah… He does that sometimes…" She said with a dreamy faraway look in her eyes for a moment before returning her attention to their conversation, "Okay! Just lead the way!"**

**Giroro made a quick turn and fired rapidly into the air with his dual pistols while he ran backwards, 'Shit, this is harder than I thought…'**

**Dororo had activated his demonic arts so he was covered in an armor plating of blue metal and was firing off nine star shurikens in every direction while using his sword to slash up the building supports. He swiftly dodged every Tamama impact and deflected all of Giroro's bullets without breaking a sweat. Kururu had deployed battle drones to surround him but he took them down without any hesitation and each one he destroyed seemed only to fuel his maddened rage.**

** '****This is impossible! He's practically untouchable!' Giroro thought with a grimace as he jumped out of the way of another falling building.**

**Giroro backed up behind some rubble for and took careful aim, firing a series of quick shots directly at his opponents eyes in hoped of hitting some weak spot. Dororo swung his sword almost lazily and sliced the speeding bullets in half without sparing a glance towards his attacker. Giroro scowled and ducked down beneath his cover as he reloaded, this time loading in bullets with explosive tips.**

**"****Let's see how that cocky mother fucker likes ****_these_****!" He said aloud with furious bloody wrath dripping from his words.**

**After he reloaded his second pistol with an ease that came from trained practice Giroro raised himself into a crouch, promptly lobing a smoke grenade from his hiding spot and pulling out the pin with his teeth in one fluid movement. The small spherical explosive bounced a few times among all the confusion before rolling to a stop right between Dororo's legs. He looked down but before he could react it went off sending a huge cloud of thick smoke into the air, providing the perfect cover for Giroro to fire off a round of explosive bullets in hopes of them not being repelled like the last ones. A series of small explosions sounded and then Giroro sat still as he waited impatiently for the smoke to clear.**

**As it finally settled he couldn't believe his eyes. Dororo was still standing, not a scratch on his body, 'What the fuck is with this guy?! I knew Dororo was strong, but he's supposed to be a rank below me!' Giroro eyes lit with a newfound vicious fire, 'This is no time to slow down, I have to pull through!'**

**He exchanged his twin pistols for some heavier artillery and went back to his bloodlust filled rampage.**

**Keroro was observing the battle a short ways away from the fight, just far enough to be out of the way of any major danger so he could focus on giving orders to his platoon, except Giroro, Giroro was a kid on steroids and crack after a little too much Call of Duty, there was no ordering him around.**

**Keroro stood next to Kururu who was hard at work trying to manipulate the battle drones according to his leaders swift directions so they would work with Tamama who had an earpiece in order to hear Keroro over the tumult. The leader was giving orders as fast as he could corresponding with the fast paced conflict, his arms crossed behind his back in what he assumed was a confident stance, but he knew if he uncrossed his arms his hands would be shaking. There was no way they were going to beat Dororo, it was different before when the assassin was hindered by his caring love for all nature and life which stopped him from going all out against his enemies but now… Now he was unstoppable.**

**"****Keroro!" Natsumi yelled as she ran up to them panting trailing Koyuki behind her.**

**"****Natsumi! Koyuki!" He yelled back as they got closer, carefully controlling his tone so his voice wouldn't waver, "Good, you're here! But you have to stay back, Dororo is-"**

**"****_Dororo_****!" Koyuki yelled as she bulleted past them without slowing down.**

**Koyuki leapt around the war scene kicking off falling objects and running along the sides of buildings fearlessly before landing a few feet away from Dororo. The assassin turned to look at his new opponent but before he could make a move Koyuki launched herself at him, grappling him by his waist and tossing the both of them to the ground in a tumbling mess. She wrapped her arms around his cool metal armor and clung to him tighter as they hit the ground rolling head over heels together on the torn up street. As they started to slow down she maneuvered herself so she was on his chest with her knee pinning the spot right above his collarbone, abit gently.**

**They slid to a stop in a cloud of dirt, both scraped up from their violent trip. Dororo glared up at Koyuki from his position beneath her. His cold eyes held no joy or relief of any kind at seeing his old friend's face, just a blank and stony glaze with lingering fury from his rage filled battle seconds ago. Koyuki kneeled on top of him, the only thing she knew was the feeling his heartbeat resounding through him and his indifferent blue eyes that met her forgiving green ones that held no trace of anger or bitterness at his actions.**

**Koyuki leaned down and hugged Dororo. They sat frozen in time for a moment that stretched into a million years. Dororo squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from her as salty tears dripped down and landed on the shattered concrete, the concrete of the buildings and roads ****_he had destroyed_****.**

**Koyuki was did not make a sound, but her silence said so much.**

**_Everything is ok_****.**

**_I understand_****.**

**_It's not your fault_****.**

**_Everything is going to be fine_****.**

**_I forgive you_****.**

**_I forgive you_****.**

**_I forgive you_****.**

**_I love you_****.**

** "****No, no, no, no, no, no, no… She doesn't need, she doesn't deserve this… She…" He spoke in an sorrowful wavering voice, unaware he was speaking out loud.**

**Koyuki moved her head slowly and placed a gentle kiss on Dororo's lips, "I love you Dororo, everything that pains you is a wound in my heart as well, so please don't do this to yourself."**

**Dororo gave in and began choking on sobs as he cried out. Koyuki rolled off him and lie besides him, lovingly holding his hand as he wept. The two of them lie side by side in the middle of the destruction, as the sun set and engulfed everything in darkness.**

******KoyuDoro FEELZ! D'X**

******This is the first action scene that I've written for Of Keronians and Pekoponians! Woohoo! Hope it holds up to what I expected it to be!**

******While writing this I decided to change the pairings from KoyuSabu to KoyuDoro! Just cause they're SO CUTE! X3**

******I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: Again my plan to convince a character to help me has failed. Fuyuki almost was within my reach...then more gunshots which I barely avoided this time.**

**"****Speaking"**

**'****Thoughts'**

******Author Speaking**

******Chapter 11**

**Fuyuki and Momoka were sitting on the couch in the Hinata house as they anxiously waited for the others to return, if they had even survived that is. They had done their best to get as many innocent civilians as they could out of the chaos but when buildings started falling all around them they had no choice but to get out of there.**

**If they were in any other situation Momoka would have been excited to be sitting so close to her beloved Fuyuki in an empty house, but right now the only thought on her mind was, 'I hope Tamama's ok...'**

**There was a knock on the door and Fuyuki immediately sat up and bolted to the entrance. He threw the door open and smiled in bliss at the sight of his friends faces. Without thinking wrapped his arms around his older sister, practically knocking her over with the force of his sudden hug.**

**"****I'm so glad you're safe…" He said slowly as he started tearing up in relief.**

**Momoka, the calmer of the two, ushered everyone inside and shut the door behind them.**

**"****Ok, can someone please fill us in on what happened?" She asked after everyone was more or less seated in the living room.**

**The bruised and battered group of Pekoponians somehow managed to all fit on the Hinata's dual couches, Dororo, Koyuki, Keroro, and Tamama crammed on one couch and Giroro, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka squished together on the other while Kururu was nowhere to be found.**

**Natsumi ran thought an explanation of the fight and Koyuki's rescue as quickly as she could, looking about ready to fall over at any moment from sheer exhaustion, "-Then we had to get out of there before the police arrived,"**

** "****More like the whole Pekoponian military," Keroro added not sounding much better.**

** "****Were any of you hurt?" Momoka asked them all, though she was looking at Tamama when she said it.**

** "****Were all hurt, but none of us were badly injured," Giroro retorted, still riding his adrenaline buzz.**

** "****But Dororo, why did you go kinda insane?" Koyuki asked him him a soft kind voice.**

**The Lance Corporal sighed before answering, choosing his words carefully, "I got… upset, and the way I reacted was inexcusable for a ninja- No, it was completely inexcusable for any person, I'm so sorry."**

** "****It's alright Dororo, it's not like any of us haven't blown up a few buildings before!" Tamama comforted him in a joyous tone.**

**Dororo looked down, he couldn't meet any of his friends eyes, "No, it's not that. I endangered my teammates, I endangered my friends, and I endangered you Koyuki. That cannot be forgiven."**

** "****Dororo…" Koyuki watched sadly as he started to tear up.**

** "****I thought we were finally gonna do it, we could invade Pekopon and I could go home. I wanted to get it out of the way so I wouldn't have to kill anyone or anything anymore. But to do that we needed the plan to work, we needed to keep our identities a secret, we couldn't tell ****_anyone_****. Then Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka found us out I though, 'Its over. theres no way we're gonna complete our mission now.' I felt hopeless and angry and I decided rashly I was just going to do it myself, 'Hell to the mission, and hell to the platoon,' And that is what's really inexcusable!" By this point tears were freely streaming down Dororo's cheeks and soaking his white scarf in salty water, "I'm so sorry."**

**Dororo felt something warm and gentle wrap around him, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Koyuki hugging him and she was crying too. He couldn't bring himself to hug her back, not after what he'd done.**

**He repeated in a whisper, "I'm so sorry."**

** "****_I don't care_****," He looked up into her green eyes and she kissed him softly, "I love you, and that's all that matters, not the mission, not how many people you kill, not even if you never go back home. No matter what you do, I will ****_always_****love you."**

** "****...Koyuki," Dororo tried to speak but was silenced by another kiss.**

**The others quietly as possible stood up and left the room, trying to give the ninja couple some time alone.**

** "****Kuku, you guys might want to see this," Kururu's laugh floated up from the basement.**

** "****Oh yeah, your old base is still down there!" Fuyuki said looking for something else to focus on besides Dororo's sob story.**

**The sextet hopped down through the trapdoor and found the peeling green door with the faded yellow star painted on the front. Without hesitation Keroro opened the door to the room which was filled with dusty boxes and everything seemed shadowed and murky, but these off putting signs didn't bother the nostalgic platoon as they wandered off and explored their long forgotten secret base.**

**Keroro gasped and squealed in delight, "Our old base!"**

** "****Huh, never thought I'd see this place again," Giroro said as he looked around.**

** "****Wow! I almost forgot it!" Tamama exclaimed.**

**Kururu was waiting for them standing beside the mini fridge which once lead to the complex system of underground tunnels, but now was a lifeless empty mini fridge with no power running to it.**

** "****Does it still work?" Natsumi asked the scientist.**

** "****Ku… It could, but I'd have to make some adjustments," He responded, deep in thought.**

** "****Hey, where's Mois?" Keroro asked after looking around for a bit.**

** "****Mois? I thought she went with you?" Fuyuki asked, confused.**

** "****We thought she stayed down here with you," Giroro said equally puzzled.**

** "****I hope ****_that woman _****went back to her planet," Tamama put in, letting his jealous side slip.**

** "****Wait, so no one knows where she is?" Keroro asked, a bit worried.**

**As if to answer his question, a huge earthquake rocked the underground base and sent the tall stacks of boxes tumbling to the ground.**

** "****Woah!" Natsumi yelled as she fell over ungracefully landing on top of Giroro who turned away with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.**

** "****Kuukuku! Found her," Kururu said with a laugh.**

** "****Hey hon, why do we keep ending the chapters with explosions?" Tamama asked his boyfriend as he got up off the floor.**

**Keroro responded jokingly, "Cause it's dramatic!"**

******Sorry about the short break guys! But it feels soooo good to write again after so long! :D**

**__****DOROKOYU FEELZ********! D'X**

******I'm really considering changing it from Humor to Hurt/Comfort! XD**

******So I got halfway through this chapter when I realised, "Oh shit, I forgot about Saburo!" So he'll most likely make an appearance… Never. Or next chapter, whichever comes first.**

******Also, I just found out! A group of 2 = Duo, 3 = Trio, 4 = Quartet, 5 = Quintet, 6 = Sextet, 7 = Septet, 8 = Octet, and 9 = Nonet!**

******I never really cared about Rates or Reviews, but if you like my story please Favorite! Thanks! ^^**


End file.
